


Dirty Work

by pluperfecthell



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, POV Commander Shepard, POV Female Shepard, Renegon (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfecthell/pseuds/pluperfecthell
Summary: Adara Shepard is no stranger to dirty work.





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble based on my canon playthrough for Adara Shepard and several headcanons. Re-posted and re-edited from my old Shepard ask blog.

Adara Shepard was no stranger to dirty work. More specifically, she was no stranger to committing dishonest deeds, unethical deeds, things that no one else was willing do, not if there was a chance of being found out and made to suffer the consequences.

Mugging innocent alien tourists for loose change was one thing. Dealing red sand was another thing. Assassinating the leaders of a rival gang was something else altogether.

The Reds claimed to be street rats, reliant only on themselves and on each other, but when all was said and done, most of those people had families, people that loved them - not like her. Nobody would care if she were caught - better for her to take the whole blame.

Adara Shepard was no stranger to dirty work.

Still, she feels like she’s been slapped, when Admiral Hackett debriefs her on the “negotiation.”

A dull ache of resignation fills her as she washes Darius' blood off her armor.

 _“You_ wanted _me to kill him. Darius was your dirty little secret.”_

_“Did you think you were the only one who did whatever was necessary to get the job done?”_

No. Adara Shepard is no stranger to dirty work, after all.

 

 

 


End file.
